forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulutiun dictionary
The Ulutiun dictionary is a list of terms from the Ulutiun language. A ; ahsukk : Iulutiun dialect: a board composed of members from each village council to arbitrate in trade disputes during trade fairs ; aigiik : Iulutiun dialect: the relationship between spouses ; aituiskotuk : Angulutiun dialect: adults who had participated in only a single migration of caribou ; akukujik : the section of an ''ukujik'' that did not have meat pits ; akykulutik : Nakulutiun dialect: a punishment (''ykulutik'') where the accused was sealed in the cave of a natural predator ; anariak : a ritual where an ariak dressed a newborn baby ; anarkiirik : the second syllable of a baby's name, which came from the name of an honored friend or family member ; andlitiving : a meat-storage room ; ahtkoat : the messenger who invited people to ''koatulit'' ; aiskotuk : Angulutiun dialect: the group remaining after the migration of the ''iskotuk'' ; ariak : a friend of the family who dressed a baby in his or her first clothes ; artengak : a type of harpoon ; awakewquka : a type of celebration for honoring one's first seal-kill B ; bikik : an ice sled with a square sail ; biknach : Nakulutiun dialect: a meat-storage structure C ; ceenach : Nakulutiun dialect: a stone house D ; dinjik : a pit trap that looks like a snowhouse E ; eaas : Iulutiun dialect: the essence of life ; ekaa : a barbed arrow ; ekotupa : an arranged marriage ; equkoku: a memorial feast or cemetery for the dead ; erngiik : Iulutiun dialect: the relationship between a mother and her eldest daughter ; eyklak : a large bow G ; garnok : a sling with an extended handle ; gazanga: Iulutiun dialect: "little father"; the oldest male child ; giik : Iulutiun dialect: the relationship between a father and his eldest son H ; heteff : a white-furred sled dog ; hiuchupuk: a water sled ; hukek : Angulutiun dialect: a digging spike ; huuk : a "singdown" ; huykulutik : Nakulutiun dialect: a punishment (''ykulutik'') where the accused was tied to a tree and shot with arrows I ; igdluarn : a snowhouse room for storing blubber and meat ; igdluling : a long passage between snowhouse rooms ; ijukujik : the section of an ''ukujik'' that had meat pits ; ikaap: Angulutiun dialect: an ice sled made from caribou skins ; ikili : Angulutiun dialect: a full migration of caribou ; ilupiquan : the interior skin walls of a snowhouse ; iniagok : Angulutiun dialect: morale officer ; Innugaakalikurit : an arctic dwarf ; intang : hoop for drying clothes ; inuksuk : snow figures places in a V-shaped line for driving caribou ; ipipykulutik : Nakulutiun dialect: a punishment (''ykulutik'') where the accused was suspended head-first inside a crevasse ; iquemelum : a village council ; iskotuk : Angulutiun dialect: a group of migrating humans and their caribou ; ituiskotuk : Angulutiun dialect: aged or injured adults unable to participate in the migration of caribou ; iuak : a machete ; iurit : Nakulutiun dialect: assembly called by the village ruler J ; jakerek : single-passenger ice sled ; jegaung : a gambling game testing one's aim ; jititip : a special snowhouse for sled dogs or kupuk ; jokitarpo : game to make the ugliest faces ; jukikewquka : a feast honoring a child's first kill ; jyykach : Nakulutiun dialect: a religious edict requiring the death of all non-believers K ; kaituiskotuk: Angulutiun dialect: persons who have not yet participated in the migration of caribou ; kaiurit : Nakulutiun dialect: a yearly religious edict ; kaquling: a snowhouse's outermost, open section ; kayak : a kayak ; kazanga : Iulutiun dialect: "little mother"; the oldest female child ; keri-keri : a game of imitating gestures ; kiam : a village council member ; kiirik : the first syllable of a baby's name, which came from the name of a deceased friend or family member ; kilat : a type of drum played by slapping it against the chest or thigh ; koatulit : a custom of inviting folk from a nearby village to live in the host village as guests of honor ; kotupa : a voluntary marriage L ; lakerek : a sled drawn by caribou ; liqukoku : Iulutiun dialect: a ritual for honoring first kills ; lukitaqutu : a juggling game ; lulik : an individual room (dome) of a snowhouse ; luqu : a trident M ; mikka : a lichen growing in Alpuk that tastes like mint ; minikitak : Angulutiun dialect: a house made from earth and wood ; mukteff : a golden-furred sled dog N ; naulagak : a type of harpoon ; nukiewquak : a ritual for honoring one's first polar bear kill O ; okteff : a black-furred sled dog ; opoqukoku : Iulutiun dialect: a ritual of properly disposing of animal skulls P ; pilakerek : Angulutiun dialect: a balancing pole used while riding a sled ; pimataung : Angulutiun dialect: an aged leader of the ''iskotuk'' ; pokulu : Nakulutiun dialect: a belief that one's life essence becomes a part of Ulutiu upon death Q ; quaggi : a communal feasting house ; quangirin : a ventilation slit ; quidlirin : a fireplace ; quipiqu : thick sleeping blankets ; qukoku : Iulutiun dialect: a philosophy about the unity of nature R ; rewqugi : a two-domed snowhouse filled with pits for burning blubber ; reykulutik : Nakulutiun dialect: a punishment (''ykulutik'') where the accused was stoned to death in a pit ; rissik : Angulutiun dialect: a portable tent ; ritiik : a weapon used for hunting bear S ; sangiik : Iulutiun dialect: the relationship between a family and its ''ukeu'' ; sarissik : Angulutiun dialect: the roof of a ''rissik'' ; sirdloang : a closet for clothing ; skotuk : Angulutiun dialect: inhabitants, a term which includes both people and caribou ; sukkiruchit : a trade fair T ; taatquoko : Angulutiun dialect: a celebration at the start of each caribou migration ; tigugiik : Iulutiun dialect: the relationship between a parent and his or her children ; tihukek : Angulutiun dialect: a tool used for making tent poles ; tingaung : a gambling game ; toqsung : the main entrance to a snowhouse ; trukaa : a blunt arrow ; tuiskotuk : Angulutiun dialect: adults who have participated in more than one caribou migration ; tupa : marriage U ; uadling : the outer dome of a snowhouse ; ugunach : Nakulutiun dialect: a platform for praying ; uhkerek : a large sled drawn by caribou ; ujju : Angulutiun dialect: the preferred pasture grounds of a specific caribou herd ; ukeu : a voluntary slave ; ukujik : a dome where meat was cut ; ulirrissik : Angulutiun dialect: a bowl with holes used to cover fires within tents ; umiak : a large boat for cargo ; unungak : a type of harpoon ; urit : Nakulutiun dialect: village ruler ; uwa : Iulutiun dialect: earrings worn by kiam V ; vaakach : Nakulutiun dialect: a religious edict mandating that a particular syllable is sacrilegious ; viit : a makeshift tent W ; wakiak : Angulutiun dialect: a branding ; wijikak : Iulutiun dialect: an honor murder ; wypokulu : Nakulutiun dialect: ''opoqukoku'' Y ; yaaurit : Nakulutiun dialect: an ''urit's'' aides ; yakakilat : a drum feast for honoring the killing of a white dragon or tirichik ; yijikak : Iulutiun dialect: an murder sanctioned by the ''iquemelum'' ; ykulutik : Nakulutiun dialect: any punishment for violating a yearly religious edict ; yupokulu : Nakulutiun dialect: ''equkoku'' References Category:Human languages Category:Dictionaries